youngjusticefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Young Justice: Quest
Young Justice Quest is a new Young Justice series made by Paperluigi ttyd. It revolves around the New Team battling the New Light as the Light tries to setup a new plan to destroy the Justice League. Overview The Team, now consisting of Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Artemis, Miss Martian, Rocket, and the real Red Arrow, must stop an unkown threat that is the New Light. Characters Heroes New Team *Robin *Aqualad *Kid Flash *Superboy *Miss Martian *Artemis *Red Arrow (clone) *Red Arrow (original) *Zatanna *Rocket *Blue Beetle *Beast Boy Justice League Minor Characters Villains New Light *L1 - Vandal Savage *L2 - Ra's a Ghul *L3 - Lex Luthor *L4 - Queen Bee *L5 - Ocean Master *L6 - The Brain *L7 - Klarion *L8 - rumored to be Slade *L9 - rumored to be Sinestro *L10 - rumored to be Imperiex *L11 - rumored to be Darkseid *L12 - rumored to be Felix Faust *L13 - rumored to be Circe *L14 - rumored to be Composite Man New Light's Operatives *Sportsmaster *Cheshire *Riddler *Killer Frost *Gorilla Grodd *Amazons *Count Vertigo *Black Manta *General Immortus *Madame Rouge *Billy Numerous Episodes Don't Look Into the Light, Part 1 The Light activates a new plan to destroy the Justice League from within. The first step, destroy the Team at it's source, the Cave. Can the Team, with the help of some new friends fend of Riddler, Sportsmaster, Chesire, and Killer Frost. Don't Look Into the Light, Part 2 Having being kicked out of the Cave, the Team is attacked on their way to the Watch Tower by Queen Bee and the Brian; Vandal Savage, Klarion, and Ra's a Ghul take over the Cave and use it as a new base of operations; Lex Luthor and Ocean Master attack Atlantis Planning Superboy, Robin, and Kid Flash head to Project Cadmus to find Guardian, and more importantly the real Roy Harper. When they discover that Cadmus is working on a new project that has something to do with Kobra Venom and the Helmet of Fate, can the three heroes and their lost friend found escape Cadmus alive? Argument With two Red Arrows on the Team, a debate begins over which one should stay. With the original wanting the other to leave, and most of the rest of the team wanting them both, will Speedy and Rex Arrow be able to exist together? Disaster When the gang goes on a mission to stop Sportsmaster and Cheshire from infiltrating the White House in order to find records on Cadmus, they are ambushed by Slade. Can they stop Slade from setting Washington D.C. ablaze while also stopping the infiltration mission? Rescue The gang recieves a distress signal from Garth and Tula that Lex Luthor and Ocean Master have attacked Atlantis. After wondering why the message took so long to arrive, the head to Atlantis, only to be attacked by Black Manta. Can the Team stop Black Manta, rescue Garth and Tula, and escape Atlantis before they are destroyed by Luthor and Ocean Master? Network Gorilla Grodd infiltrates the team's telepathic communications network and figures out that they are going to stop a planned deilvery of Kobra Venom to Felix Faust, so he ambushes them and stops the delivery. The next morning, the Team wakes up in the wrong bodies, Robin and Kid Flash have switched, Superboy and Aqualad have switched, Miss Martian and Rocket have switched, Artemis and Zatanna have switched, and Beast Boy and Blue Beetle have switched. Can they gang find Gorilla Grodd and make him reverse these effects? Gravity The Team recieves help from Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and even Guy Gardner when Sinestro attempts to hijack a spaceship going on a mission to the moon that is supposed to set up a moon base. Can the Team get onto the ship and stop Sinestro before he takes control of the it? Watching Having secured the base on the Moon, and the cave, the original Light members set their sights on the Watch Tower. They wait until the Team leaves to go to Earth to stop the Amazons from stealing a shipment of parts to Professor Ivo, and then they attack from the inside and the outside. Can they stop the Amazons, and can the League stop the Light from taking the Watch Tower? Visitor Superboy, Wolf, and the Genosphere go on a mission with Superman to stop Lex Luthor, but when they arrive at Metropolis, they discover that they will not be fighting Luthor, but Darkseid. Can Superman and Superboy work together to stop Darkseid from permanently staying in this world? Prophecy With Robin on a mission with Batman, Aqualad helping Aquaman, and Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Superboy on a different mission, the Red Arrows, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Zatanna and Rocket attempt take back the Cave from Vandal Savage and Klarion, only to be captured. When they discover that the Light is planning something involving The Helmet of Fate, can they use the power of the Helmet to escape, or better yet, to kick out the Light? Mysteries Having recaptured the Cave and reunited at last, the Team decides to infiltrate the Light by disguising themselves as their operatives. With Robin posing as Riddler, Kid Flash psoing as Count Vertigo, Aqualad posing as Black Manta, Superboy posing as Sportsmaster, Artemis posing as Chesire, and Miss Martian posing as Killer Frost, can the Team find out what the Light is planning without getting caught, and can they finally discover who the Light is? Intelligence The Team goes on a mission to stop Madame Rouge and General Immortus, two of the Brian's servants, from intercepting and decoing a package being sent from the United States to Rhelasia. Can the Team, with the help of the Doom Patrol, steal the package before the two servents can deliver it to Ra's al Ghul? Inside: Project Arrow While on a mission, Lex Luthor kidnaps the original Speedy on order to create a new, more-advanced clone. Can the Team infiltrate Cadmus and rescue Speedy, as well as find out the secondary goal behind the project? Duplication The Team finds themselves in a battle with Billy Numerous, a self-cloning super villain. Can they stop him before he distracts them long enough for Vandal Savage to recollect the Helmet of Fate? Category:Series Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:A to Z